Quarantine
by Romantique The Original
Summary: Straight out of today's headlines, the East Dillon Lions are quarantined. Fictional characters derived from 'Unnecessary Roughness.'
1. Chapter 1

Title: Quarantine (1/2)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami pairing; plenty of angst.

Rating: T for some mild language.

Summary: Straight out of today's headlines, the East Dillon Lions are quarantined.

Author's Note: This fan fiction was written before the details of the H1N1 flu were known in North America.

Disclaimer: This Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs during the Autumn of Season 4. This fic is loosely based on a school epidemic in 2009.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_East Dillon High School_

_Practice Field_

_Monday, October 12_

_2:30 p.m._

Heading out to the practice field, Lions Head Coach Eric Taylor moved ultra slow. He had a headache he couldn't shake despite downing a second dose of Extra Strength Tylenol since lunch. It was strange. He woke up feeling fine that morning, but as the day progressed, he felt lousier by the hour. Besides the headache, he had a scratchy throat and ached all over. Pulling off his dark glasses, he scrubbed his face in an effort to ease the unrelenting pain that throbbed behind his eyes.

Later, standing next to him on the sidelines, Assistant Coach Crowley leaned over. "Coach, no offense, but you don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good," Eric mumbled in response, suddenly swaying as his aching legs began to give out from under him.

"Whoa, easy there," Crowley reached over in an instant to steady his younger boss.

Eric couldn't understand why he suddenly felt so weak. It was all he could to do stand while leaning on Coach Crowley.

"Would you help me inside?" Eric asked in a lowered voice, admitting, "I think I better lie down."

Crowley called for the nearly 300 pound Panther lineman, Dallas Tinker, to come over, and the two guys helped Eric walk back to his office and onto the couch. Then, Crowley called the main office to report that Eric had suddenly become alarmingly ill. Crowley was instructed to have everyone stay put and then informed that the school nurse was on her way.

After a time, the nurse entered the coaching offices, accompanied by some other unknown persons. All their faces were covered with medical masks. The nurse snapped on a pair of latex gloves and took Eric's temperature in his ear. It was 102.8. She then looked at his throat with her penlight and asked him a lot of questions about symptoms he answered one by one.

She then gave Coach Crowley some soap and wipes and a mask and instructed him and Tinker not to leave.

Turning her attention back to Eric, the nurse said, "Coach, I'm afraid you've probably come down with the H1N1 flu. You're now the 7th person at East Dillon High who's become ill, today. The County Health Department ordered the District to quarantine anyone with flu symptoms or who has had direct exposure to anyone with symptoms. We've set up an area in the small gymnasium. Do you think you can make it there?"

"Swine flu?" Eric uttered, connecting the dots.

Then, he tried to sit up, as he was asked. "I can't," he gasped in frustration, holding his aching head. He was still wearing his dark glasses to block the bright florescent lighting.

"That's okay. We'll get you there," she said. Then, on her cell phone, she called for a wheel chair.

When she was finished with the call, the nurse walked over to Coach Crowley who overheard most of her conversation with Eric. "You've all been exposed. None of you can leave the school without being checked over and released by the Health Department. Would you please take these Health Department employees with you and gather all your players together? Those of you who don't have symptoms will be housed in the large gym. Here are masks, some gloves, and some hand sanitizer. Go wash your hands, now. You were in contact with Coach Taylor. And instruct anyone else who has had close contact with him to do the same."

Eric suddenly remembered to tell the nurse he needed a few things from his desk: his keys, cell phone, the charger, his wallet. With her gloved hand, she carefully dropped the possibly contaminated items into a plastic bag and handed it to Eric. A wheelchair arrived with another masked and gloved Health Department employee. With assistance, Eric stood up and poured himself into the chair, and he was wheeled away to the small gymnasium.

Once at the door, he was checked in by Health Department personnel. He remained slumped down in the chair in a feverish daze. It took too much energy to sit upright. Someone took some blood, his temperature, pulse, and blood pressure, while someone else gave him some more Tylenol and juice. After he was charted and processed, a man put a wrist band on him and wheeled him to a nearby cot next to several other students where he stood for a second and then, took a seat. He was grateful to sit back down, too tired to stand upright any more. As he looked around, he could see a few of his players lying on the cots.

"Hey, Waters. Is that you?" Eric croaked, seeing his QB1 lying on the cot next to his.

"Yeah, Coach," Waters opened his eyes, surprised to see his new neighbor. "Are you sick, too?" The young man was lying on the cot, his cheeks flushed with fever and his dark hair soaked with perspiration.

Eric surmised everyone being held there was running a fever and was therefore, contagious. "Yeah," Eric responded weakly, "definitely sick." He lay down on the cot with a thud, dark glasses still on. He ached everywhere.

Eric slowly pulled his cell phone out of the plastic bag to call his wife. "Hey," he said when Tami answered the phone.

"Hon?" Tami answered. His voice sounded funny.

"I'm sick," he said. "I've got the flu. They're sayin' it's probably the H1N1."

"Oh, no," she was alarmed by what she was being told. "Eric, where are you?" As the Principal of Dillon High School, she knew the District's plan for an outbreak of the H1N1 virus.

So did Eric. "At school," he answered, still not sounding like himself. "Some of the team came down with it today. The Health Department quarantined us in the gymnasium. It's good I stay here. I don't want to expose Gracie or Julie or you."

As Eric was concerned about his family, Tami was concerned about him. "Eric, you need to see a doctor," she insisted.

"There's medical staff here from the Health Department," he tried to be reassuring. "They're takin' care of us."

Just then, a nurse handed him a cold bottle of Gator Ade with a straw. "Drink all of this. You need lots of fluids. This has electrolytes in it, too."

He took a few swallows of the orange liquid. The cold felt good going down his parched throat. Then, he put the cap back on the bottle and placed it down on the floor beside his cot. The bottle felt abnormally heavy, as he was suddenly so tired.

"Did they say how long you need to be in quarantine?" Tami asked in amazement while her mind raced.

"Depends on how long I have a fever. Could be 5 to 10 days." He rubbed his aching forehead with his free hand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a wifely concern.

"Like hell. I ache everywhere. My fever is 103.0." He felt as if he was talking out of his own head. "Listen, I felt fine this mornin'. It came on that fast, after lunch today," he imparted as much pertinent information as he could. And he prayed he had not infected his family.

"Well, who's your school nurse over there?" she asked, her head continued to spin.

"I don't know. Tami, no more questions," he almost begged. "Sorry. I'm tired ... can't talk anymore." He was suddenly economizing his words.

Eric was not sounding like himself at all. Tami became even more alarmed but tried to remain reassuring. "It's okay. You rest, Babe. I'll check on you later. I love you."

"You, too," he mumbled and disconnected the call. He closed his eyes, and he immediately slipped into sleep.

Tami, still at work, called the District to get the latest on the quarantine at East Dillon. She then called the East Dillon School Nurse, Janet Sanderson. Mrs. Sanderson told her that the patient load was now well over 10 people with flu symptoms and that all of them were on the football team. She then explained the quarantine and suggested that Tami bring Eric some changes of clothing for the next 5 to 7 days such as sweat pants, t -shirts, socks, underwear. All the clothing would be most likely incinerated when the epidemic was over. The Red Cross and the local hospitals were donating sheets, blankets, pillows, wash cloths and towels. The protocols being followed assumed that this was, in fact the H1N1 virus.

Knowing that Eric's family could have been exposed, Mrs. Sanderson also gave Tami the rundown on hand washing, bleaching towels, and washing all countertops, tables, phone receivers, keyboards, remote controls, and any other community used items with a mild bleach solution. She suggested washing all the sheets and towels at home that Eric had used in hot water and bleach or safer yet, tying them in a plastic bag and discarding them.

Tami asked the nurse if Eric would be given Tamiflu within 48 hours, as she knew this was part of the District's plan. The nurse said not without his own, personal doctor's prescription.

Finally, she asked Mrs. Sanderson if she had personally seen Eric. She indicated that she had and explained to Tami that Eric exhibited classic initial symptoms of the flu: fast onset of fever over 102 degrees, headache, body aches, and fatigue.

As soon as Tami got off the phone with the nurse, she called their family doctor's office and spoke directly with Dr. Morgan. She told him about Eric and her concern for Gracie and Julie. Dr. Morgan said he would call in a round of Tamiflu for the family, with the understanding that they not start Gracie unless she actually presented with symptoms, but that she would at least have the prescription for her at home, on hand.

Tami left work early and ran to their local Target to buy Eric some socks, underwear, t-shirts, and sweat pants. She asked her daughter Julie to pick up Gracie from daycare. Tami also picked up their prescriptions.

After taking her first daily dose of Tamiflu, she immediately drove to East Dillon. She was directed to the gymnasium where she met with Health Department personnel. She identified herself as the Principal at Dillon High and Coach Taylor's wife. She showed them the prescription of Tamiflu that Eric's doctor wanted him to begin taking immediately, along with his extra changes of clothes. And most importantly, she told them she wanted to see him.

They cautioned her about exposure. She explained that she'd already been exposed to Eric for days, she had begun taking Tamiflu herself, and she would agree to wear a mask and gloves or sign a release. Whatever it took, she was emphatic she would not take no for an answer.

A nurse took her temperature, and they were only satisfied when it was confirmed as normal. Then, she was masked and gloved and was led to him. The nurse handed her an ice cold bottle of Gator Ade with a straw and asked her if she could get Eric to take his first dose of Tamiflu. Eric was sleeping.

"Hey, Hon," she placed a gloved hand against his flushed face. The first thing she noticed was that he was so hot, rife with fever. "Dr. Morgan called you in a prescription you need to take," she said.

"Let's take his temperature first," the nurse said and popped a thermometer in his ear. "103.2," she said. "He needs to swallow another dose of Tylenol, too."

"It's Tami, Hon," she said a little louder, more firmly. "Open your eyes." She removed his dark glasses that were still half on.

"Huhhhhh?" he groaned, as he opened his eyes. The whites of his eyes were flushed as red as his face.

"Hey," Tami's eyes smiled at him over her mask. She sat down on the edge of his cot next to him. She could feel the immense heat radiating from his body.

"We need for you to drink and take some medicine, Hon," she tried to persuade without showing her urgent concern. "Then, you can go back to sleep, okay?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," he whispered in a panic.

The nurse said, "I'll be right back with a wheelchair."

Tami looked around the room. She was alarmed to see the other downed young men lying in the room. They looked as sick as Eric. Most were sleeping, and it was just now 5 p.m.

The nurse came back with the wheelchair, and she and Tami helped him in. She was alarmed at his level of weakness. She and the nurse wheeled him to the Men's room, where they helped him up and waited for him just outside the door.

"We'll take good care of him," the volunteer nurse said.

"I've never been away from him when he's sick," Tami said with worry in her eyes. "He's _really_ sick, isn't he?"

"They all are. The CDC is telling us that this flu can really knock a person off his feet," the nurse said. "Did I hear you say you've got some Tamiflu for him?"

"Yes," she said.

"It will help some. It'll certainly shorten the duration," the nurse nodded.

After a moment, Eric called for help from the sink. He sounded embarrassed. "I can't make it back."

The two women hurried into the vacant Men's Room and helped him sit down on the chair and wheeled him back to his cot.

"You're okay," the nurse tried to reassure him. "You're just weak from this kick-ass flu, Coach, that all."

He could give no response. Tami was amazed at how out of it he was, but he was also very compliant. Before they moved him back to the cot, Tami had him swallow the dose of Tamiflu and the Tylenol. She encouraged him to drink more of the Gator Ade.

"We have some chicken noodle soup. Would you like to try some, Coach?" the nurse asked.

Eric wearily shook his head no. After he drank most of the Gator Ade, the nurse asked him if he wanted to lie down. He shook his head yes, barely able to keep his fever-rimmed eyes open. The nurse helped Tami move him from the chair to the cot where they covered him with a light blanket. Tami tidied up his things and placed his changes of clothing under the cot. He went out like a light.

"Please try not to worry. We'll go through this same drill with him through the night: Keep him hydrated and dosed on Tylenol. He's going to sleep a lot for the next 24 to 36 hours, and that's exactly what his body needs ... rest."

Despite the nurse's best efforts, the look of worry on Tami's face didn't change.

The nurse tried a little harder to reassure the coach's wife. "All of these guys, your husband included, were in good physical condition before they got sick. That is going to help them fight this virus."

"What should I do with the Tamilflu?" Tami spoke very low so as not to disturb Eric and the others. It's all she had that could help him.

"You could give it to me," the nurse offered. "I'll lock it up. He doesn't need to take it again until this time tomorrow, right?"

"That's right." She was hesitant to leave it there. "The school nurse informed me that I had to go and get a prescription for Eric's Tamiflu from our doctor. Why isn't everyone here being given the drug?"

The nurse explained. "They're working on it. But since drug has to be administered 24 to 48 hours upon onset of symptoms to be effective, it may not get here in time for these patients. The County has been working on a plan for flu outbreak but it arrived sooner than was projected. As you probably know as a Principal, we weren't even ready to begin administering vaccines to the general public."

After hearing this, Tami was definitely uncomfortable leaving the Tamiflu there. "Can I come back and personally give him his Tamiflu and check on him, tomorrow?"

The nurse answered, "I don't see why not. I'll be working this same shift again tomorrow night. My name is Kayla Waylen."

"Hello, Kayla. I'm Tami," she said. "Thank you for taking care of my husband." The look of worry on her face still hadn't diminished. "I'm having a really hard time with this. We have kids, and Eric doesn't get sick. I've _never_ seen him like this."

"Well, that's good he doesn't get sick. That means he has a strong immune system," Kayla tried to remain positive. "And that's why his fever is so high. His system is fighting this thing hard."

For the first time, Tami noticed Kayla's big brown, compassionate eyes peering over her mask. "Look, Tami, if you'll leave me your number, I promise to call you if there's any change, overnight. But no matter what, I'll check in with you early tomorrow morning at the end of my shift."

"Oh, would you?" Tami asked with tears in her eyes. "I won't be able to sleep tonight. I feel horrible leaving him."

"I promise you I will personally take very good care of him," Kayla patted her gloved hand. "Now, let me take you through our decontamination procedure here. You should go home and get some sleep. You'll need your stamina because it will take awhile for Coach Taylor and the others to get over this flu."

On the way home from East Dillon, Tami called her sister and told her what happened. She asked her if she would come and help with Gracie for the next few days. She also suggested that Shelley obtain a prescription for Tamiflu for herself. Shelley told her sister she could be there by noon the next day.

When she arrived home and entered the house, she called for her oldest daughter. "Hey, Jules, I'm home."

Almost running from the back of the house, Julie asked, "Mom, what's going on with Dad? He has that Swine flu?" The look on her face was one of almost disbelief.

Tami kicked her heels off her sore feet. "Don't know for certain what he has, but they seem to be pretty sure it's the H1N1. They took blood samples to test. The County Health Department quarantined the entire team at the high school until they get the results."

"Quarantined Dad? Can they do that?" Julie was becoming upset. "What kind of a militant state do we live in?"

Tami tried hard to keep her emotions in check. "Yes, they can, and they did. I don't like it either, Julie. Your Dad told me he didn't want to be around you or Gracie while he's contagious. Unfortunately, we all may have already been exposed."

Then, Tami pulled the prescriptions out of the bag and handed Julie hers. "I called Dr. Morgan, and he prescribed Tamiflu for all of us. You need to take a dose now, then one a day for ten days. This is very important: Do not miss a dose. And the nurses gave me the whole sterilizing process and hand washing routine."

Looking at the prescription, Julie said, "Mom, I heard that Tamiflu has all kinds of bad side effects. I don't know if I want to take it or not. I feel the same way about the vaccine. I don't want to be a guinea pig."

Tami sighed, "Eric and I took our first dose today. So far, so good."

Julie exerted her control by not accepting the bottle. "Yeah, well, I don't know."

Tami looked her daughter straight in the eye. "I just left your Dad and the other team members tonight when I brought him his prescription. These guys are about your age, ant they're all so sick. These big, strong, healthy guys have been knocked on their butts."

Tami paused for a moment. When met with silence from her daughter, she went on. "I've never seen your father this sick. He was so out of it with fever ... He didn't even know I was there." Tami began to cry. "When it first came on, he called me to tell me he was sick. He said it hit him fast and hard and that he felt really bad. Now, he looks really bad. And I had to leave him there."

Wiping tears from her eyes, she continued. "I'm not going to lie to you, Jules ... I'm worried about him. And I'm worried about you and Gracie. I don't know what I'd do if you and Gracie were to become as sick as Eric." She paused for a moment to catch her breath. "What happens if they quarantine Dillon High, and they won't let me come home? Can they do that? Heck yes, they can."

Tami looked up to the sky, sorry she wasn't stronger. "I'm sorry. I'm really worried about a lot of things tonight."

"Dad's going to be okay." Julie went over very calmly and hugged her mom. Then, she took the prescription bottle from her mother's hand. "I'm going to research Tamiflu on the net. I'll try and keep an open mind."

"Don't wait too long," Tami sniffled. "It's only effective when taken early. You should get the first dose into your body before you go to bed tonight."

About an hour later, Julie popped her head into her Mom's bedroom. Tami was trying to concentrate on some work files she brought home. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Eric.

"Hey, Mom?" Julie thought maybe she was interrupting her mom. "I decided to take the Tamiflu."

Tami looked up at her beautiful daughter. "I think you made a very wise decision."

At 5:00 a.m., Tami's cell phone rang. Only a few hours before, she dozed off. At the ring, she jumped into a sitting position in bed and grabbed her phone.

"Tami? Hi, this is Kayla," said the nurse. "I promised you an update when I got off shift. There hasn't been any change since you were here. Coach Taylor is still running a fever of almost 103.0 which seems to be the pattern with this outbreak. He's been sleeping since you left, but we're able to wake him to drink fluids and take fever reducer, and that's good."

Tami was hanging onto her every word.

Kayla continued. "He's being moved out of the gymnasium with a few others because some patients have begun to cough and sneeze. Some are sick to their stomachs and are vomiting. Your husband hasn't exhibited any of those symptoms, and he may not. So, they're isolating him and others with none of those symptoms, away from those who are spreading the virus. When you come to the school tonight, go to the cafeteria and ask for me. I'll take you to him."

"Okay. And thank you so much for calling me," Tami responded. She lay in bed awake and alone, a little while longer, worried about her husband.

Tami went to work the next morning. After a night of endless worry, she made the decision that she would not be back to work until her husband was home, safe and sound. The morning was spent making phone calls to the District and delegating pressing work and responsibilities during her upcoming absence.

At one point during the morning, her phone rang. It was Superintendent Paul Dunley.

"Hi, Paul," Tami said with a forced smile on her face.

"I heard you were making arrangements to take some time off. Tami, are you sick?" he was all business.

"No, I'm not. But I have been exposed to what I've been told is possibly the H1N1 virus. Our whole family has. Our family doctor put all of us on Tamiflu last night," Tami explained what she was certain he already knew.

"The lab tests came back this morning. It is, in fact, the H1N1 virus. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this," Paul sounded sincere.

"Do they have any idea where this came from?" Tami was trying to remain calm.

"East Dillon played an away game last Friday against South Millbank. We've gotten word that the virus appeared in South Millbank players this weekend. We didn't get word until yesterday. In all probability, the Lions probably picked it up either through contact during the game or most likely, in their locker rooms. South Millbank has been closed, just as East Dillon has been closed. The stadium locker rooms have been closed. The CDC is working with us on tracking this outbreak."

"Oh, Paul. This is _very_ scary," she said. Remaining calm was becoming harder and harder.

"Yes, it is. Now listen to me. Not only do I want you to stay home until this is over, but I want your daughter out of school, too. I've talked to the attendance office. There are four other students in addition to your daughter who have familial connections with the East Dillon Lions team, and we will be sending those students home as well," Paul explained. "You don't need to worry about any of this. We'll take care of it. You just need to collect your things and your daughter. Go home and ride this out."

"Oh, and one other thing, I've asked the school nurse to come in and take both your and your daughter's temperatures before you leave," he ordered. "We can't take any chances."

"Okay," Tami was becoming alarmed. "Are you thinking about closing my school?" she asked, afraid of being quarantined at school. She even felt herself to see if she was warm.

"We're watching all the schools very carefully," Paul explained. "So far, there has been no reason to close any other schools, but this situation is fluid. I'm telling you things that are not for public knowledge. I know you will be the professional woman you are and not say anything to anyone to cause unnecessary panic or alarm. Because your family has been directly impacted with Eric's illness, I want you to have as much information as I have."

"I appreciate that, Paul. And yes, Julie and I will be leaving immediately," she agreed.

"You all take care ... Take care of your family. You all are in my prayers. I'll see you and Eric on the other side of this one," Paul again seemed sincere.

"Thanks, Paul. I'm sure we'll come through just fine," she said and hung up the phone.

Tami called the guidance counselor and asked that they pull Julie out of class immediately for the day and gather homework assignments for her. The counselors were well aware of the drill for Julie and the four other students. In a few minutes, Julie came into her mother's office followed by the school nurse who put on a mask and gloves. Julie's eyes got really big.

"What's going on?" her daughter asked.

"Honey, they need to take our temperature because your Dad's in quarantine," Tami explained.

The nurse took Tami's temperature in her ear first. "98.2," the nurse said and ejected the disposable tip into a plastic bag. Then, she checked Julie's. "98.6." The nurse's eyes smiled above her mask. "Well, that's good news."

"Yes, it is," Tami let out a relieved sigh. "Okay, we're leaving now. So, if anyone comes down with a virus here at Dillon High, you all can't blame Julie or me." She smiled a forced smile.

Once in the car, Tami called her sister who was waiting at their house. Julie listened to her mother explain to her aunt what had just happened. After the call, Tami decided to pick Gracie up from daycare on the way home.

"You heard what I told your Aunt Shelley?" Tami asked.

"Yeah," Julie was very quiet.

"Do you have any questions?" Tami asked.

"Are we under quarantine at our house?" Julie wanted to know.

Tami winced. "Not exactly. But once the news comes out that East Dillon was hit with the H1N1 virus and people find out that Eric has it … we'll be treated like we have the damn plague." She paused a minute. "I'm pretty sure the news will come out today. I'm guessing on the 5 o'clock news."

Tami was thinking on her feet. "I better send Aunt Shelley to the store with a list to stock us up for seven to ten days. And I'm sure Gracie will not be allowed at daycare once the news breaks, so we'll need diapers, too."

"Does that mean I can't see Matt?" she looked stricken.

Tami sighed. "As long as you have a normal temperature, you're not contagious. And that goes for him, too. But you're going to have to be careful, Honey. It's not just Matt, what about his grandmother?"

"We'll just have to be careful," Julie said.

"Until this virus scare is over, careful, as in no kissing, no mucous contact, and very frequent hand washing. Honey, when I saw your father last night, as much as I needed to touch him and kiss him good night, I couldn't," Tami shared. "You and Matt are going to have to be very adult about this, as I know you will."

After Gracie was picked up from daycare, the Taylor girls went home. Shelley had already let herself in with her key. Tami decided to go shopping with Shelly to stock them up just in case they couldn't go back to the store. After bringing all the groceries in the house and putting them away. Tami lay down for a couple of hours until it was time for her to go back to East Dillon. She couldn't believe how close she came to being quarantined at her school, separated from her family. And once again, all she could think about was Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Quarantine (2/2)

Author: Romantique

Email:

Classification: Eric/Tami pairing; plenty of angst.

Rating: T for some mild language.

Summary: Straight out of today's headlines, the East Dillon Lions are quarantined.

Author's Note: This fan fiction was written before the details of the H1N1 flu were known in North America.

Disclaimer: This Friday Night Lights fan fiction occurs during the Autumn of Season 4. This fic is loosely based on a school epidemic in the fall of 2009.

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

_Later that afternoon ..._

"I need to speak with Kayla Waylen. She's a nurse here?" Tami asked at the East Dillon cafeteria.

A few minutes later, Kayla came out to talk to Tami.

"How's Eric?" Tami was anxious to know.

"He's still running a fever between 102.0 and 103.0," Kayla talked, as they walked. "He's weaker today and achy. They all are. We need to get some nutrition in him. He hasn't been able to eat anything since he arrived. Do you think you could coax him into eating some soup?"

"I'll sure try," Tami said while trying to take it all in.

Kayla handed her a gown and gloves and a mask. "Put this on. We have more equipment and supplies today than we had yesterday."

After Tami was gowned, gloved, and masked, Kayla took her to Eric. He was cordoned off by himself with curtains. The lighting was dimmed. Her husband was sleeping, his face still flushed. He was breathing a little faster than normal. Kayla noticed it, too, and took his temperature again in his ear. It was 103.4.

"Why don't we see if we can cool this fever down?" the nurse suggested. "Then, he might feel like eating and taking his meds."

Kayla came back with a metal tub of tepid water and two wash cloths. Squeezing the water out of one of the wash cloths, she handed it to Tami. "Try cooling his face and neck with this. I'll go and get a towel.

Tami dabbed Eric's forehead with the wet cloth, then his eyes. The heat emanating from him quickly warmed the cloth. She put it back in the tub and grabbed the other cloth. She pulled down the neck of his shirt and began to wipe down his neck and upper chest. He began to stir.

"Eric? It's Tami. I'm here, Hon," she said with worry in her voice.

He stirred some more and opened his eyes. They were red and vacant. His face had a two-day stubble. Tami kept rotating the cloths to try and keep him cool. Kayla returned with clean towels.

She also handed Tami a cup. "I brought some ice chips, too."

Tami took a piece of the ice and melted it on his red, feverish lips, allowing the melted ice water to run back, into his mouth. Kayla put come ice chips into the metal tub of water to cool it as Eric's body heat had warmed the water.

"Would you lift his shirt up?" the nurse instructed. "Let's cool his chest, too."

While Tami lifted his shirt, Kayla placed a cool cloth across his forehead. Then, she wrung out another cloth and handed it to Tami. She unfolded it and placed it on top of his chest. Within seconds, the cloth was as warm as his body, and she took it off. Kayla handed her another one. They did this over and over again, gradually adding more ice to the tub. Finally, their pace slowed, as he began to cool.

Eric's eyes closed in relief. His breathing was returning to normal. Kayla left and returned with a fresh tub of water and more cloths. They began to cool his arms and neck, replacing the cloth on his forehead.

"Try the ice chips again on his lips," Kayla suggested.

Eric immediately responded and opened his eyes. Still seemingly far away, he locked eyes with Tami, almost as if he was pleading for help.

"We're cooling you off, Hon," Tami explained. "Does it feel good?"

He weakly shook his head yes.

"We're going to get you feeling better," she tried to convince him. "I promise."

After about an hour of this, Kayla took his temperature again and smiled. "101.9. We're making some progress.

Kayla left and returned with pillows. "Did you say you had a change of clothes for him?" she asked when she returned.

"Yes, they're under the cot," Tami answered.

Then, Kayla said, "Let's sit him up."

They pulled up the back of his shirt, and Kayla began to cool his back. Eric's weight lay square on Tami. He still felt warm but not as hot as he was when she first arrived.

After he was thoroughly wiped down, Kayla helped Tami change him into a white cotton t-shirt. Then, she used the pillows to keep him propped up in a seated position.

Another woman appeared with a bowl of soup and some Jell-O, along with another bottle of Gator Ade and some more Tylenol.

"See if you can get him to eat some of this soup," the woman spoke to Tami.

Tami fed him the broth. He couldn't move, couldn't talk. He almost had tears in his eyes.

"Do you hurt, Hon?" Tami asked. She could see the pain in his eyes.

He shook his head yes. His spine and limbs felt as if they were on fire. He ached everywhere. But he still did not have the energy to speak.

In between spoonfuls of the soup, she asked, "Would you take these pills? They'll help with the aches."

He took the Tylenol and the Tamiflu with the Gator Ade.

Tami fed him some more of the soup, and then, she switched to the cool strawberry Jell-O. He seemed to take it down easily.

A minute later, a couple of men appeared with a wheel chair. One of the men said, "Coach, we're here to help you to the rest room. Are you ready to go?"

They helped him up and into the chair, and wheeled him to the Men's Room.

"While he's up, let's make his cot," Kayla took advantage of the opportunity.

Kayla stripped the cot and disposed of the linens in the biohazard bins. Tami helped her put on some fresh, cool sheets.

When Eric returned in the chair, they helped him change out of his work shorts and into a set of cotton sweatpants. Once back on the cot, Tami pulled off his socks and washed his feet.

"I'm going to stay with Eric tonight," Tami announced.

Kayla was caught off guard, not sure how to respond.

Tami didn't give her a chance. "My sister is staying with our children. I can't leave him again. If he hadn't been caught in this quarantine yesterday, he would have been quarantined at home, with me." She was strong in her resolve. "It's not that I don't trust you to take good care of him, Kayla. I'm not leaving him again, and no county government or school district is going to make me."

Kayla had a husband of her own. "Well, then, let me show you where the coffee is."

Tami woke in the early morning hours curled up in a hard chair. She looked over at Eric. He was sleeping very hard; she could see his chest rise and fall. Kayla stepped into the area and took his temperature.

"It's back up ... 102.1. But we'll take any improvement, right?" Kayla asked with a forced smile, "How's he doing?"

Tami answered, "He's been quiet. Just sleeping."

Kayla added, "All the others in here have temperatures running about the same. I'm hoping today is going to be the turning point."

Tami was curious and asked, "What about the rest of the team?"

"One boy from the large gym was taken to the hospital a few hours ago," Kayla gave her the overnight update. "They were afraid he has pneumonia which can be a complication of this flu. So far, no one here in the cafeteria has developed any upper respiratory symptoms."

Tami asked, "Is there a way I could find out the name of the boy? Eric will want to know."

Gathering her things, Kayla answered, "I'm about to go off shift, but I'm sure anyone here could help you. I'm working the same shift again tonight. So, I'll see you then?"

A grateful Tami answered, "Yes, thank you again, Kayla."

A couple of hours later, a flurry of activity took place.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Foster. Can I come in?" A tall African American man came in with a nurse, announcing himself rather loudly. Like everyone else, he was gowned, masked, and gloved.

Reading the chart, the doctor said, "This is Eric Taylor."

"Yes, sir. He's the Head Football Coach," the nurse added.

Tami recognized the nurse from church. "Hi, Linda," Tami said. She was happy to find a familiar face.

"Hey, girl," Linda smiled. "Let's see how Coach is doing this morning."

Linda Stanashous took Eric's temperature in his ear. "102.8," she announced. Then, she proceeded to take his pulse and blood pressure. His BP was lower than it had been.

"Eric," the doctor said sharply to the sleeping man. "Eric, can you open your eyes?"

Eric stirred, trying to respond. The doctor pulled up each eyelid and shined his pin light into each eye looking for pupil reaction. He pressed on his forehead and listened to his breathing with his stethoscope.

The doctor turned around to address Tami. "Hi, there. And you are?"

"Hello, Dr. Foster. I'm Tami Taylor, Eric's wife."

"Now, he's on Tamiflu, is that correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. Our family physician put him on it beginning Monday evening," Tami explained. "He had a second dose last night."

"That's good," the doctor nodded. "With the kind of fever he's been running, I'm concerned the Coach is dehydrated, so we're going to start an IV line and get some more fluids into him. He should start to feel a lot better, faster if we can get him good and hydrated. We can also inject the fever reducer, glucose, electrolytes and any other medication he may need directly into the I.V. Is he right or left handed?" Dr. Foster asked.

"He's right handed," Tami answered.

"And who is his family physician?" the doctor asked, jotting notes into the chart.

"Dr. Morgan," Tami responded.

Without looking up, the doctor said, "Dr. Morgan is a good man. Now, how about you? Are you also on Tamiflu?"

Tami nodded. "Yes, I started it the same time Eric did."

Finally looking up, Dr. Foster said, "Excellent, and have you been schooled in all the sanitation precautions?"

Tami again nodded. "Oh, yes."

Linda came over with the ear thermometer and took Tami's temperature.

"98.6," the nurse announced, and patted Tami's shoulder.

"Good," the doctor said. "That's good to hear, now that we're entering Day 3 of this thing."

Dr. Foster turned to Linda, "Let's get the Coach into a gown before you start the IV." With each passing day, they seemed to have more supplies and staff.

Then, he turned to Tami. "I'm around until 5 o'clock, and I'll be back to check on the Coach. If you need me, just tell one of the nurses. Do you have any questions for me?"

Looking over at Eric's gaunt face and sleeping form, she said. "No, I just want him to get better."

Dr. Foster patted her shoulder with his gloved hand. "I think getting some fluids into him is going to help him do that. You hang in there, okay?"

Tami looked up over her mask into his kind eyes. "Thank you, Dr. Foster."

Linda leaned over to Tami. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Linda returned with another nurse.

"Would you like to go get something to eat in the lounge, get some coffee?" Linda asked. "I'll stay with Eric until you get back."

"Yeah, that would be great," Tami said.

She exited the building taking off and disposing of her garb and headed over to the lounge. First, she went into the ladies' room and brushed her teeth and tried to repair herself a little. Then, she headed over to a stocked table and grabbed herself a cup of coffee and some granola.

She went out to the parking lot and took a few things she might need out of her car. On the way back, she called her sister. She had spoken to her briefly last night when she told her she needed to stay with Eric. Shelley reassured her sister that everything was fine at home. Tami then brought her sister up to speed on Eric. She asked to speak to Julie who was still sleeping. Concerned that Julie may be sleeping late because she was sick, her sister assured her that she had already checked the kids for fever three times. Shelley was very concerned about the kids. The sisters agreed to touch base again in the evening.

After she ended her call, Tami headed back to the restroom to change her clothes and do some more freshening up, then to the cafeteria where she suited up again. Tami arrived to find Eric on a gurney, propped up into a sitting position, dozing in and out.

"What's going on?" Tami was alarmed at the sight.

"We're taking him for a chest x-ray," Linda said. "He'll be back in a minute. It's just precautionary. They're x-raying all the patients. The hospital delivered a lot more equipment today and some radiologists are here to do the imaging."

Two men wheeled Eric away.

Satisfied that this was just a screening, Tami asked, "Linda, do you know anything about the young man who was taken to the hospital, yesterday? I heard he was a player on the team. Eric is going to want to know about his team."

"I heard he's a sophomore who was on the JV squad and recently joined Varsity," her friend shared. "He has pneumonia, but he's stable and responding well to treatment at the hospital. And there was another player transported this morning. His name is Kevin Cellos. He's in Julie's Sunday school class."

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry to hear that. Both boys will be in my prayers," Tami eyes showed her compassion. "Do you think Eric has pneumonia?"

"His lungs sounded clear to me," Linda said. "But it's good he's being screened. I guess they've seen enough of it not to take any chances."

Hearing this made Tami's eyes looked so worried.

Linda said, "You all are in our prayers. Eric is still a sick guy, but he is so strong. His blood pressure came back up as soon as we started the IV."

Tami shook her head. "He's just got to be alright."

After a time, Eric returned. He opened his eyes to find Tami standing over him.

"Eric?" she said. "Can you hear me?"

He stirred, trying to focus, and he nodded. Linda had brought her a tub of water and some cloths. She wet one of the cloths and began to wipe his face and his eyes.

A minute later, Dr. Foster stopped by. "Eric?" his voice boomed. "I'm Dr. Foster."

Tami stepped aside to give the doctor access to her husband. "How are you doing after receiving some fluids?"

Eric's eyes were open but all he could do was nod. The doctor pushed on his forehead and shined his pin light in his eyes again.

"Well, you seem to be better hydrated. Are you in pain?" the doctor surmised.

Eric shook his head yes.

He then turned to Tami. "His chest x-ray was negative. His temperature is the same. We're going to keep doing what we're doing and help his body fight this damn thing. I'm going to give him something in addition to the Tylenol for the aching. After three days of this kind of pain, it puts the body under stress so let's alleviate that. I'll be back to check on him in a little while."

Linda returned with a pain injection and a toothbrush and toothpaste. After injecting the medication into his IV, Tami helped Eric brush his teeth. She also brought an electric razor and ran it over his stubble. Then, the two women cleaned him up and changed his gown. Linda even showed Tami how to wash his hair in bed using a basin and a pitcher. Tami used a blow dryer to dry his hair so that he wouldn't chill.

Tami pushed a strand of hair off his forehead. He looked a whole lot better.

"Do you feel any better?" Tami's eyes conveyed her concern.

Eric shook his head yes, a little more enthusiastically than in the recent past. The pain medication and getting cleaned up seemed to help some.

A tray arrived with some more soup and crackers and Jell-O. Tami fed him his meal. Afterwards, not surprisingly, he wanted to sleep.

The night was more of the same. Dr. Foster had stopped by one last time before going off shift. He decided to keep doing what they were doing, carefully monitoring his breathing for any changes.

Tami was relieved so that she could go to the lounge and eat a sandwich. And she was shown a shower she could use. She took advantage of the offer when Kayla came on shift.

She spoke with Julie and her sister. Matt was visiting and brought them a few groceries they forgot when she and Shelley went the day before. As long as Julie had Matt were there, her sister seemed to be handling things okay. Matt and Julie played with Gracie while Shelley made dinner. They all seemed to be banning together and making the best of a stressful situation. Tami was very proud of her oldest daughter and her sister, too.

Fed and showered, Tami returned to the gymnasium to find Eric also fed and cleaned up for the night. He was still sleeping, but it seemed to be a more peaceful sleep. Gowned, masked, and gloved, Tami curled up in the hard chair and drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, Tami?" Eric uttered in a very low voice. "Babe?"

Tami woke in the early morning hours to find her husband calling her. "Hon?" she jumped to her feet. Her eyes smiled over the mask. "How are you?" With her gloved hand, she grabbed his hand and squeezed.

He squeezed her hand back. "Like I returned from the dead. What time is it?"

Looking at the clock on the wall, she answered, "We're in the wee hours of Thursday morning. Hon, you've been so sick, and I've been so worried."

He was, too. "What about you, the kids?"

Tami gently raked his hair away from his face. "Shelley came down to stay with the kids. Dr. Morgan put us all on Tamiflu. So far, so good," she smiled with her eyes.

Eric nodded and smiled. Then, he shook his head no. "I'm sorry. My head seems clear, but my muscles … I feel like I'm ... out of gas."

Continuing to stroke his hair with her gloved fingers, she said, "Just lie here and rest, Babe. You need to get your strength back."

"Don't worry," he said. "I don't feel like doin' anything more than lyin' here." After a moment, he asked, "What about the team?"

She nodded. "The high school is closed. There were 10 of you who came down with the flu. The entire team was quarantined. All but two are still here. Sam Coda and Kevin Cellos had some complications with pneumonia and were taken to the hospital. They're both stable. You were moved to the cafeteria with a group who did not have stomach or upper respiratory symptoms. Some of the others do. It took a little time for the County to pull this quarantine together. I can tell you that, especially in the last 24 to 36 hours, the entire medical community has been working hard to give you all good care. You've had excellent care, Hon."

At about that time, Kayla came in.

"Well look at you!" the nurse's brown eyes smiled over her mask. "You're actually awake."

"Eric, this is Kayla. She's been taking care of you the last three nights."

"Hi," Eric smiled, "and thank you."

"It's my pleasure," she said. "Just so glad to see you looking better, Coach. Did your wife tell you you've been one sick guy?" she asked as she checked his IV. Then, she took his temperature.

"Yeah, she did," he said after the nurse was finished.

"Hey, you finally broke another degree. You're down to 100.5." She asked, "Are you hungry? Do you think you could eat something?"

"I could try," he said. He was not hungry in the least, but he was anxious to get his energy back.

She said, "We have rice cereal and banana this morning. Let's see how that sits."

"And now for you," Kayla said, checking Tami's temperature. "98.5 … just perfect," she said.

After bringing Eric a breakfast tray, Kayla said her goodbyes. She would be taking tonight off, but would return the following night.

Eric tried to feed himself. He did fine for a few bites and then, his energy left him.

"Let me finish," Tami offered. "You haven't had much of anything to eat in days. That's probably part of why you're so weak."

That sounded logical to Eric. He was hungrier than he thought and that simple bowl of cereal tasted very good. The rest of the day was spent napping, snacking, and getting out of bed a couple of times with help. He would have to take it nice and easy to build up his strength.

Over the next 24 hours, Eric continued to improve. He was on Day 5 of the flu. His fever was still hovering around 100.0. He was able to sit up more often and for longer periods of time. He was even able to shower with Tami's help. The shower made him feel much better.

For the first time since he became ill, Eric called and talked to Julie. The call did his oldest daughter a world of good. So far, all temperatures in the Taylor home were normal. That was indeed good news.

By the evening, Eric was feeling even better. He asked if Tami could wheel him around in the wheelchair to visit some of his stricken players. The Health Department said he could visit those in the cafeteria with him. They also recommended he wear a mask.

Across the board, the players who were housed in the cafeteria with Eric were doing much better than in days past. Eric may have had a day on them regarding recovery because of the Tamiflu. He encouraged the guys to do exactly what they were told, and held himself out as proof they had better days ahead very soon. But he couldn't help but worry about the others. He decided that his mission tomorrow would be to find out about each and every one of them.

When he concluded his visits, he returned to his gurney. He still required assistance, but he was so much better than he had been even 24 hours before. Tami covered him with a sheet and a cotton blanket, and Kayla came in to give him another pain injection in his IV for the night and some more Tylenol. Tami gave him his next dose of Tamiflu.

Kayla told Eric she thought his visit did a lot to lift the spirits of the guys in his quarantine group. It made him feel good to hear he was able to do some good.

After awhile, Mr. and Mrs. Taylor were left alone. "Tami," Eric called for his wife. "I heard you wouldn't leave me in the quarantine."

"Hon, it's a long story, but no way could I leave you alone. And I would make the same decision again tomorrow," she said a little defensively, holding his hand in her gloved hand.

Then, she tried to explain. "I made sure the girls were well taken care of. I did leave you the first night. But I couldn't sleep. I was so worried, and I felt horrible for leaving you here, alone. Then, by the second night, you were in really bad shape. Hon, there was no way I could leave you for another night. It took a few days for this quarantine system to get its act together. Kayla's been a God-send at night, and Linda Stanashous from church was your angel on the day shift."

Eric didn't remember much of the detail. He had flashes of memory and no concept of time.

She continued. "It wasn't until Dr. Foster came in on day three and started to give you what you needed to support your body in fighting this damn thing off that you finally began to turn around. If he hadn't come in, Eric, I fear for what might have happened because what they had been doing was not working. It wasn't enough."

She took a deep breath. "I know, I was pushy and busted my way into quarantine. And no, I'm not sorry. I'd do it again."

Eric squeezed her hands and smiled. "Babe, I just wanted to tell you I love you and thank you for not leavin' me."

Tami's eyes filled with tears.

Eric went on. "Even when I couldn't talk, I could hear you. One night, I ached so bad. I thought, this must be what it feels like to have polio. My spine, my entire central nervous system was on fire. I thought I was goin' to die. And then, I heard you talkin' me through and felt you coolin' me down. I remember the ice on my lips. And every time I looked over that night, you were right there."

Now Eric's eyes filled with tears. "I really don't think I'd be here now if you hadn't been here with me. It was too damn hard, too damn painful, to go through it alone."

Tami's masked lip quivered. "And that's why I couldn't leave you."

Mask or no mask, quarantine or no quarantine, she hugged her husband.

The next morning, Dr. Foster was on shift. He was very pleased to see Eric doing so much better.

"Hey, Coach," he extended a hand. "It's nice to see you alert and awake. You had us worried for awhile."

"My wife tells me that you were the one who made all the difference for me," Eric shook his hand.

"Well, it could have been coincidental to the time the Tamiflu kicked in," the doctor was modest.

"That's not what my wife said," Eric shook his head. "And the woman is never wrong about stuff like this."

The doctor smiled. "Well, I appreciate that. And I'm just thrilled you look so much better. Where is your wife?"

"She's gettin' herself something to eat," Eric answered.

"Well, tell her I said hello," the doctor said. "Now, let's check you out before we get too carried away."

Eric's temperature was 99.7 and his lungs were clear.

"What are you on, Day 6 now? That Tamiflu has you about one day ahead of the rest of the group housed in the cafeteria. But you can see that one day may very well be worth it," Dr. Foster proposed.

"I'll say it is," Eric smiled.

"How's your strength and stamina, Coach?" the doctor asked. "Aches and pains?"

Eric began, "What strength and stamina? I get tired so much faster than I normally would. I have a dull headache, but nothing like it was." After a beat, he added. "I'm not complainin' doc. At least I feel human today. But whoa," he shook his head, "this thing really laid me out."

"That's the virus." Dr. Foster was taking notes in Eric's chart. "You're still running a fever, and this is only Day 6. The good news is that you're moving in the right direction. I'm going to leave everything as is until your temperature returns to normal for at least 24 hours. Then, we'll start backing off on the pain medication, the fluids, and the fever reducer. When you're temperature has been back to normal for about 5 days, I'm going to prescribe some physical therapy to get your muscle strength back in order. No hard workouts, Coach. I'm talking about a gradual build up to a normal routine. We don't want to see you relapse."

"Understood, Dr. Foster. I surely don't want that either," he said. "Can I ask you a question?"

Dr. Foster said, "Shoot."

"How's my team?" Eric asked. He was very sincere.

Dr. Foster answered him. "I believe everyone is on the upswing. I don't have as much information on the group with the stomach symptoms. Now, where you're ahead of them by about a day on recovery, they will catch up with you in physical therapy when working on regaining stamina. They have youth on their side."

"Are the two boys in the hospital okay?" Eric asked.

"I believe they are," the doctor shared. "They're still in the hospital. The hospital wouldn't send them back here. The Health Department doesn't want to expose any of you to pneumonia. Now because of HIPPA laws, everything I've told you has been in the newspapers." The doctor winked. "I'll check on you again before the end of my shift. If you need me before then, just ask one of the nurses to find me, Coach."

"Thanks a lot, Doc," Eric said. The two men shook hands again.

Two days later, Eric continued to improve as did all the guys on the team. The noise level in the cafeteria was increasing as the guys felt better, day by day.

Today was the first day when Eric had a normal temperature. He and Tami could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

While Tami was in the lounge eating some lunch, Julie called her mom. Her daughter was anxious to return to work and her normal life. "Mom, it's been seven days since Dad was quarantined, and I have no fever. Why can't I go back to work?" she asked.

Tami instructed her. "You can, if you can get a note from Dr. Morgan to release you to return to work. And please understand that a note to return to work will also translate to a note to return to school."

Julie was frustrated. "Understood. I am more than ready to return to school. Now, how am I going to get a note from Dr. Morgan when Dad is still in quarantine?"

"Honey, you're pretty persuasive. Don't sell yourself short," Tami truthfully said. "Although, he may ask you to wait a few more days until you finish up the Tamiflu."

"How's Dad doing? When can he come home?" Julie really wanted to know.

"Today is the first day his temperature has been normal. They still need to take him off his IV fluids and medications which they will do in 24 hours. I think he'll come home in a few more days," Tami surmised.

"Wow, that's longer than they originally told us," Julie was correct.

"Yeah, I talked to Shelley about it last night. She said she could stay for a few more days. I think this flu was a lot tougher than anything this county has ever seen," Tami shared some of her recent experience. "But your Dad looks good, very good. He's getting stronger every day."

"That's good to know. Hey, I've got to go. Matt's at the door," Julie said.

"Tell Matt hello for us. And thank him for all his help with Gracie," Tami ended their call.

Tami couldn't wait for Kayla to come on shift. She needed to talk to her. "I know after all we've been through, this is going to sound like a stupid question," Tami prefaced. "But how long does Eric's temperature have to be normal before we can kiss or do anything else?"

"You two are so cute." Kayla's eyes smiled above her mask. "Don't you say a word, but did you know your husband asked me the same thing?"

"That's my guy," Tami laughed. "Well, Kayla. What did you tell him?"

"I told him the text books say that as soon as the temperature is normal, one is no longer contagious," she said. "But with this super bug, I would wait for the day he's released from quarantine. To be released from quarantine, his temperature has to be normal for at least 24 hours, after he's been taken off the IV and the Tamiflu. The reason I say that is because all these things artificially help the body hold back the virus. The virus is still there, they just help the body beat it down."

Kayla continued. "Just hang in there a few more days. It will be good medicine for both of you when you can."

"Thanks, Kayla," Tami's eyes were smiling above her mask.

Three days later, Eric was ready to be released from quarantine. All but 2 of his remaining players would be released the next day. All were headed for some physical therapy before being allowed to return to school and work. Eric received news that the District was picking up his out of pocket medical expenses and his time off from work. Evidently, they were trying to avoid a worker's compensation claim.

Coaches Crowley and Traub met Eric out in the school parking lot. Eric was wheeled out to his car. Crowley would be taking over the Lions activities while Eric was still out for about another week.

"I'm glad to hear you escaped quarantine," Eric extended his hand to his coaches. "I was afraid you were goin' to come down with this stuff for tryin' to help me." His last comment was directed to Coach Crowley. "No good deed goes unpunished."

"Yeah, Tinker and I managed to escape it," Crowley said, "but having to watch and wait for symptoms to appear was not fun for me and the wife."

"I know," Eric nodded. "Tami and the girls were sweatin' this one out, too. It's not been easy on any of the Lion football families. People think it just affects those who got sick. Hell, this thing has affected the entire county in one way or another."

"So, how are you feeling?" Coach Traub asked him.

Eric looked as if he'd lost about 10 to 15 pounds and was gaunt in the face.

"I feel pretty good, but I couldn't walk half the length of this parkin' lot to save my soul," Eric said. "You've got to figure all our players who were sick are in the same boat. As if we don't have enough to overcome this season, we have a lot of physical therapy and reconditionin' work to do to get back to normal muscle strength and stamina."

"It sounds like South Millbank and East Dillon need to be handicapped this season because of H1N1 influenza," Crowley suggested. "It's too bad the Dillon Panthers didn't get it."

"I wouldn't wish this flu on my worst enemy," Eric said. And then he thought to himself that he might wish it on Joe McCoy.

"All you can do is the best you can with what you've got," Eric said. "If you need me while I'm home this week, just give me a call."

Eric made his way into his car, and Tami drove them home. Julie and Tami would later come to retrieve Tami's car. When Tami and Eric arrived home, the girls were so happy to see them. Gracie played coy with her Daddy, and Julie was very clingy for the first few hours. Eric loved it.

Julie and Shelley made a dinner of roasted chicken and mashed potatoes with fresh squash. Julie made herself a bean casserole to round out her vegan requirements. Matt Saracen was invited for dinner, and the group had a very nice 'welcome home' meal together. Eric and Shelley were even happy to see one another and got along splendidly. He was so grateful to her for taking such good care of his children. Shelley was planning on leaving the day after tomorrow.

Julie and Matt spent the evening playing with Gracie. They played hide and seek. Eric laughed out loud watching Gracie hide in plain site with a blanket over her head. They entertained their little one and she entertained them until late in the evening. Putting her to bed that night was a snap.

Later, both Nurses Linda and Kayla called Tami to thank her for gifts she'd left for both of them. It was the least she could do for these two angels who helped her so much during Eric's ordeal. She left each of them a bottle of wine and note to pop the cork in celebration of the day this outbreak was over. Kayla confided to Tami that the night she made the decision to breach the quarantine and stay with her husband. She wanted Tami to know that, at the risk of losing her job with the County, she would have done exactly the same thing. That admission made Tami feel very good.

At one point, Matt and Julie decided to go to the movies. Eric and Tami looked at one another and decided they would excuse themselves, as they were both exhausted. Shelley stayed in the living room to work on their computer on some of her real estate listings. Fortunately, she had a couple of starter homes on the market, and they were the only think moving in the current market.

Once behind closed doors, Eric and Tami went straight into one another's arms. They touched and they kissed and kissed and kissed some more. After not being able to even touch one another for so long, that's all they wanted to do. After a time, they removed their clothes and Eric dimmed the lights. They slid under the sheets and touched and kissed and kissed and kissed some more. And they spent the night simply touching one another.

fin-


End file.
